Love of the Wolf
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {finished chapter 8}Takuya is now in the digital world, not by choice though. He meets a girl who reminds him of a small version of Kouji. Kouji just wants to find Takuya, and Izumi knows it. TAKOUJI!
1. Sadness

A/N:: I will mark this as my second takouji story. It's basically how Takuya will survive when he was taken back to the digital world by force, and Kouji gets worried, and goes after him... i'm spoiling it...  
  
Takuya:: yeah, i can agree with you there.  
  
Whits:: first inuyasha, then grandia, and now you!!! why do you all make fun of me?????  
  
Kouji:: Leave her alone for a while, takuya. she's going through mental difficulties.  
  
Whits:: ::sobs::  
  
Takuya:: uhhh.... okay, i'll just say whits doesn't own digimon, but she would love to.  
  
Kouji:: And she owns the young girl that ends up following Takuya around ever since he saved her.  
  
Whits:: okay, you can start now.  
  
The Love of the Wolf "Sadness"  
  
Even after Takuya woke up from his black sleep, he couldn't barely see anything. Darkness was the only thing surrounding the area, like he was in a fog created by Duskmon.  
  
"....hello?" He called.  
  
He stood up, carrying his injured arm in one of his hands. He slowly advanced out of the area he was in, and finally found the exit. He had been in a cave, and the reason he couldn't see anything, was because the moon was covered by rain clouds.   
  
"It's gonna rain... not surprising..." He sighed.  
  
A small heap was in the forest, sobbing. He looked up to see a girl, tears filling her eyes. He walked over to the girl. She looked around the age of 7, near Tomoki's age. Her hair was a beautiful silver, with ruby eyes and a torn up t-shirt with torn up pants. She looked up, seeing Takuya through her tears.  
  
"W-Who... are you?" She choked.  
  
"My... name's Takuya. What's your name?" He bent down to her size.  
  
"...Ch...Chikari..."  
  
"What are you doing out here? Your already soaked." Takuya asked.  
  
Seeing she wasn't going to answer, Takuya took his red vest off, and drapped it around her shoulders. She looked shocked, as she stared up. He put his arm around her legs, and lifted her into his arms. She stared at him, like she had never seen another human like herself in her life.  
  
"I have a place where you can rest. I'll take you there, but I want you to rest, okay?" Takuya smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
"....okay."  
  
She clutched Takuya's yellow shirt with a small quivering hand, and went to sleep. He carried her to the cave he had just come out of, and set her near the back of the cave, so she wouldn't get cold. He sat by the wall, clutching his knees to his chest.  
  
"It looks like I'm in the digital world... but how did I get here? I wonder... if anyone's worried about me... and maybe... someone's worried about Chikari as well."  
  
He stared up at the sky, as the clouds pulled away, revealing the blue and red moon of the digital world.  
  
****  
  
"How long has he been up there?" Izumi asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"About... an whole day, I'm afraid." Junpei sighed.  
  
"Does anyone want to volunteer to talk to him?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm willing to get my head chewed off by the wolf, sure." Junpei replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it!" Izumi growled, and went through the door.  
  
She froze as she was greeted by a black haired boy, the sleeve of his jacket drenched in crimson blood. His dead blue eyes lifted as she entered the room, shock revealing in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He glared over at the child of wind.  
  
"Look, I know your sad about Takuya disappearing like that, we're all sad like you ar--..."  
  
"No, your not!!! You could never understand why it's making me mad that the goggle boy suddenly vanished. You can't!!" Kouji snapped.  
  
Izumi walked over to where Kouji was sitting, and sat right next to him. She grabbed the child of light's wrist, and pulled him toward her, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"I think I understand why your angry right now, Kouji... I know you love Takuya..." She whispered.  
  
Kouji's eyes widened. Izumi held his head near her chest.  
  
"You think I couldn't see it? Just because Junpei and Tomoki can't, doesn't mean I can't. Kouji, you and I know where Takuya is right now, and I want you to find him and bring him back."  
  
"What?" He looked up at her.  
  
Izumi gently picked Kouji's forgotten blue and brown bandana, and handed it to the loner.  
  
"Go find Takuya, Kouji. Find him and tell how you really feel."  
  
Kouji took his bandana from Izumi's hand, and tied it around his head. He looked over at her, and smiled a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Izumi-chan..."  
  
"Anytime, Kouji-kun."  
  
Junpei had risked his neck and set his ear on the door, just as Kouji swung the door open. Junpei flew into the wall, almost about to cry from the pain.  
  
"...-.-; Junpei, what are you doing?" Kouji sighed.  
  
"...ow..."  
  
Tomoki walked up to the loner, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to... find Takuya-niisan?"  
  
"Yes, I promise I'll bring him back, Tomoki, so don't worry." He brushed the bangs on the child of ice's face.  
  
"...I'll try." He whispered.  
  
Kouji headed for the door, turning to face Izumi. She smiled and waved to him. She did it as a way of saying 'Good luck' to him. He smiled, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all I'm writing for now, just wait until the plot thickens.  
  
Takuya:: your scary -.-'  
  
Kouji:: don't tell her that, you'll encourage her!  
  
Whits:: ^^+ you guys suck... 


	2. Hope

A/N:: Yay!!! I can update!! It's gonna be so cute because Takuya gets to know Chikari  
  
Kouji:; What are you planning?  
  
Whits:: Nothing... i'm not going to abandon you and takuya's love, Chikari thinks of Takuya like a brother.  
  
Takuya:: I'd rather have a sister than Shinya.  
  
Whits:: 0.0;  
  
Takuya:: I'm serious  
  
Kouji:: I like Shinya  
  
Whits:: start the chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Love of the Wolf "Hope"  
  
Takuya had been putting wood on the fire as Chikari finally woke up. She looked over at the goggle head, blankness in her eyes.  
  
"Takuya...?"  
  
"Good morning, Chikari. Glad to see your awake." Takuya was cooking something. ((oh my god, takuya cooks -.-; we're doomed))  
  
"Whatcha making...?"  
  
"Mmmph... some soup with chicken in it. You wanna try it?" Takuya gave her a warm smile.  
  
"...sure." She replied in a small voice.  
  
Takuya pulled out a bowl that he recieved from his friends back in the Burgermon Village, and poured some of the chicken soup. He handed the bowl to her, and she slowly took it. She scooped a spoonful of soup into her spoon and poured it into her mouth.  
  
"It's very good." She mumbled.  
  
"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." He laid his chin in his cupped hand.  
  
"....hey? Lemme ask you something."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Why... why did you help me before? Most people in my old village didn't want anything to do with me. So, why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"... I don't know, honestly. I guess... it's because you remind me of my friend, Kouji."  
  
"Who's Kouji?"  
  
"He's a dear friend of mine. He helped me survive when we fought against Cherubimon, and Lucemon."  
  
"Do you... like him?" Chikari asked.  
  
Takuya blinked, unknown to himself that he was blushing. He rubbed his sore arm and got the courage to speak.  
  
"I guess you could say that, yes I do like him... but, I just hope he thinks that too." Takuya sighed.  
  
"I like you..."  
  
"What did you just say?!"  
  
"When I look at you, I see my big brother that died a long time ago."  
  
"...Am I supposed to feel good about that?" Takuya rubbed his pounding head.  
  
"Can I call you nii-san?" She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"...uh, okay. You can if you want." He smiled, softly.  
  
"okay..."  
  
He poured himself a bowl of his soup, and slurped it down. It was very good, and only he knew the recipe to the soup. After he was done, he noticed that Chikari had falled asleep on his shoulder.   
  
A/N: I think the snoring gave it away. ^^ By the way, if you don't know, nii-san means 'brother'. hehe  
  
****  
  
Kouji finally arrived at the Shibuya train station, and was on the elevator to the basement. He knew Izumi knew where Takuya was now. He was in the digital world.   
  
"....I guess... I'b better listen to Izumi for the first time in my lifetime." Kouji sighed, as the elevator finally came to a stop.   
  
He stepped out to see a maroon train with eyes closed, and a metal going in a zig zag around his mouth.  
  
"Angler...?" Kouji whispered.  
  
"Huh... hey, your that human kid that raced in the Trailmon race. How you doing?"  
  
"Could... you take me to the digital world?"  
  
"You want to go there? Do you have business there?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, yes, I do have business there."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My... friend is there, and I'm going to find him, and I need to tell him something..." Kouji trailed off.  
  
"I understand, climb on, kid." Angler opened the door to the train.  
  
Kouji stepped on, and the door shut behind him. He took a seat, and sunk low in his seat. For a surprise, the train didn't rock around this time. Angler and Kouji didn't talk at all, then they were at the digital train station.  
  
"All right, get off, kid."  
  
Kouji lifted himself from his seat, and went for the exit of the train. The air around him made him get chill down his spin. He rubbed his arms, even though the blood stain on his jacket was still there.   
  
"Good luck to you, Kouji." Angler said.  
  
"If only luck existed, but thanks anyway, Angler." Kouji headed off.  
  
He walked through the streets, ignoring the words of praise he was getting from the digimon around him. They knew he was one of the Legendary Warriors that helped save the digital world a year ago. He only dug his hands deeper into his pocket, and keep up his speed, as he left the village of digimon.  
  
'I'm here to find Takuya, not to be showered with praise from the digimon. I'm not in the mood for it anyway..."  
  
He stared up at the sky, knowing he would find Takuya. That stubborn child of fire was the main reason he was able to soften up a bit, besides his brother, Kouichi. He smiled to himself as he continued through the forest.  
  
"I'll find you, Takuya. and... I swear I'll tell you how I truely feel..." He smiled, letting the sun warm him up from the chill he had gotten.  
  
A/N:: It's over. I can say I liked that chapter.  
  
Takuya:: I'm a little confused. I don't know anymore about Chikari than I did before.  
  
Kouji:: he's right.  
  
Whits:: so? you know that she was ignored when she lived in her old village. that has to count for something, right?  
  
Takuya and Kouji: -.0;  
  
Whits:: just r/r... please 


	3. Anger

A/N:: Okay, while I'm here, might as well update this story.  
  
Takuya:: do we learn anything new about Chikari?  
  
Kouji:: and when in hell do I find Takuya?  
  
Whits: 0.0; would you both settle down?! Just let me work, and then you'll get your answers.  
  
T and K:: work?!  
  
Whits: alright, let me write, dammit!! You two are annoying!! How do i put up with you? i might as well be a fan for kouichi.  
  
Kouji:: what does kouichi have to do with this?  
  
Whits:: i hate you...  
  
Love of the Wolf "Anger"  
  
Takuya made his way over the hill to find a near by village. He peaked over his shoulder to find Chikari slowly following him. She was breathing a bit heavily, and finally made her way up the hill.  
  
"If your tired, you could've said so." Takuya sighed.  
  
"I...didn't wanna slow you down. I'm sorry." She swallowed.  
  
He smirked, and lifted Chikari over his shoulder, surprising the girl. Her sliver hair blew away from her face, showing her beautiful ruby eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I told you I would take care of you until I get you somewhere to live."  
  
"...thank you."  
  
He made his way into the village, only for all the digimon to stare and whisper about him and Chikari. Suddenly, one put it's slimy foot out, causing Takuya to trip, and drop Chikari.  
  
"Why did you bring that little demon back to this village? After we thought we could live in peace with that girl gone, you go and bring her back. You want that girl to bring more unhappiness to this village?!"  
  
Takuya looked up to see Chikari starting to cry, as the digimon began to critisize her.  
  
"What did you do to that boy? You put him under some kind of spell so he would save you, didn't you?" A Gekomon started to pull her silver hair, threating to rip it out of her skull.  
  
"...I...didn't... do anything...I'm not.. a demon... please... please let go..." She choked through her tears.  
  
"Don't give your lies, you witch!! Your birth was the reason that Angewomon is dead, you killed her, it's your fault!!!"  
  
Takuya jumped up, and grabbed the Gekomon's padded hand, causing him to cry in pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Let her go, now!" Takuya growled.  
  
Gekomon had no choice but to release his grip on Chikari's hair. As soon as he let go, she hid behind Takuya, sobbing. Gekomon looked up in disgust.  
  
"Why do you protect that half digimon? She was the reason we don't have our defendor anymore. She deserves to die!!"  
  
"So what if she's half digimon?! That doesn't change the fact she's a living creature! She doesn't deserve your critisizm, and she never will. I mean, hell, she's a seven year old girl for crying out loud, and you look at her like she's Lucemon!!"  
  
The other digimon were dead silent after Takuya had finished yelling. He turned to Chikari and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and began to sob even louder.  
  
"Shhh...come on, Chikari, it looks like we're not welcome in this village, let's get out of here."  
  
He lifted Chikari into his arms, and walked slowly out of the village. Chikari sniffed, and looked up and began to pull at Takuya's brown hair. He looked down in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you... for standing up for me back there, nii-san." She smiled.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble at all. I couldn't let them sling all those cruel and heartless words at you." He smiled.  
  
Chikari laid her head on Takuya's chest and drifted off to sleep. He lifted her head by her shoulder, as he continued to walk along the path.  
  
****  
  
Bokomon looked up in surprise as Kouji passed by the small restaurant he and Neemon were in.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that Kouji-han?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"I don't know, was it?"  
  
"You sap, come on!!" Bokomon pulled Neemon away from the booth.  
  
"But... I didn't get my beans..."  
  
"Kouji-han!!!"  
  
Kouji turned as he saw the two digimon that traveled with him a long time ago run up to him. He blinked in confusion.  
  
"Bokomon? Neemon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We could ask you the same question. We thought you and the others went home."  
  
"We did, but Takuya suddenly was teleported to this world, and I'm here to find him." Kouji replied.  
  
"Well, then, we'll help you find Takuya-han. After all, he was one of the people who saved this world." Bokomon smiled.  
  
"Can I still have my beans?"  
  
"We could do that Neemon, but we need to find Takuya-..."  
  
"I'm hungry, we'll hold our search for a bit, but I need some food." Kouji stopped him.  
  
"Well, alright! Our search will prevail, but first time to eat." Bokomon headed back to the restaurant.  
  
Neemon quickly followed Bokomon back to the cafe, while Kouji looked over into the forest. He wanted to find Takuya, but he hurried into the restaurant so he wouldn't starve on his quest.  
  
****  
  
Izumi sat by the window, watching the clouds slowly pass by her window. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." She called.  
  
The door opened to reveal Kouichi, as he carried a small thing of cooked ramen soup.   
  
"I thought you'd be hungry, so I made you some food." He spoke up.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, using the chop sticks to slurp down the noodles.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping Kouji, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't helped him." Kouichi smiled.  
  
"I was glad to help, besides, Junpei wouldn't have done it."  
  
Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at what she said. He knew as well that Junpei wouldn't risk his neck when Kouji was mad. Izumi felt blush appear on her face, as Kouichi put one arm around her.  
  
"Thanks anyways, Izumi..." He smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, Kouichi." She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
A/N: AAAAHHHHH!!! What am I doing?! I'll never surrender my kouichi-kun to Izumi!! Never!!  
  
Kouji:: -.-;  
  
Takuya:: okay, she'll be at it for a while, so i'll say r/r 


	4. Love

A/N:: Okay, I hope you like this chapter, I'm taking precious time to write a paper to do this chapter. ^^;  
  
Takuya:: Why are you telling us? Just write the damn chapter and get the paper done.  
  
Whits:: hmmph, your a meanie, Takuya.  
  
Kouji:: how long is this story gonna take, exactly?  
  
Whits:: i'm not sure yet, but it will end, a story can't go on forever.  
  
Chikari:: ^^ i like the idea for using feelings as the names of the chapters.  
  
Whits:: thank you, chikari!! ::hugs her:: i love you!!  
  
Takuya and Kouji:: -.-;  
  
Love of the Wolf "Love"  
  
Chikari stared off at the sun as it began to set over the sea. She admired the sun, because their was only one, just like she was the only half digimon in the digital world. She sat down, and watched as the stars slowly started to appear in the sky. She ended up jumping a bit as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Takuya standing by her.  
  
"Hey, Takuya, what's up?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't mean to be a unfeeling person towards your past, but are you really the daughter of Angewomon?" Takuya sat next to her.  
  
The smile on Chikari's face disappeared from her face, and she stared into the water.  
  
"Yes... the reason she died is because three digimon attacked... I wanted to help so I spread my wings out of my own back and began to fight the three digimon, but one pulled a sword out and cut my wing, causing me to fall like a rock into the ground. My mom killed the digimon, and went down and healed me. But... the other two digimon shot about 10 arrows into her back, causing her to bleed to death. Because the other digimon wouldn't help her, and my healing powers were too weak to do anything, they blamed me for her death. I ran away from the village finally not able to take the critisism, and then I was attacked, and then I met you, and the rest is obvious." She sighed.  
  
Takuya set his hand by her cheek, and wiped the crystal tears from her eyes, making her red eyes look like rubies. He smiled, as a small smile appeared on Chikari's lips.  
  
"It was those two digimon's fault that killed your mother, not you. But, it's obvious that village isn't going to let us in there, so I came up with a great idea."  
  
"What?" Chikari brightened a bit.  
  
"How about when I get a Trailmon to get me home, how about I take you with me, and you could be my little sister?" Takuya lifted the little girl onto his lap.  
  
"You would do that?! Really?! Oh, thank you, Takuya, thank you so much!!!" She smiled, giving him a big hug.  
  
"It's not any trouble at all, Imouto-chan"  
  
She looked up with a looked of shock and joy in her eyes. She gave Takuya another hug, as he gave on back to her.  
  
"Thank you, nii-san, thank you, thank you!!"  
  
A/N: ^^ Imouto-chan means 'sister'. ^o^ have you figured out how Takuya got to the digital world yet? maybe? Oh, thank you, Saya the Demoness!! ^^ i know more japanese than ever! ^^*  
  
****  
  
Kouji, along with Neemon and Bokomon traveled to this village with a giant statue of Angemon in the middle of it. Kouji felt it, seing it was made out of digizoid chrome. He gave a little smirk.  
  
"Nice statue, nice material to make it out of." Kouji admired it.  
  
"Kouji-han, we're looking for Takuya, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll go ask that digimon over there." Kouji sighed.  
  
Kouji left Neemon and Bokomon over near the statue, and walked up into a Gekomon.  
  
"Hey!" He called.  
  
"A human! What do you want?"  
  
"Have you seen a boy about my age, grayish brown hair, brown eyes, wears goggles?"  
  
"Seen him? He's the one that put me in this cast!!" Gekomon put his broken padded hand in front of his face.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, that's great! Can you tell me which way he went?"  
  
"He went that way, he was with a witch."  
  
"A... witch?" Kouji looked lost.  
  
"A little silver haired girl. She's the half digimon that used to live in this village. The damned offspring of Angewomon."  
  
"How does that make her a half digimon?"  
  
"Angewomon fell in love with a human from the real world, and had a child. She named her Chikari, a cursed name for that curse child."  
  
"...thanks, I'm going now! Bokomon, Neemon, let's go, I know which way Takuya went now."  
  
Kouji headed off towards the beach ahead, with Bokomon and Neemon right behind him. Kouji froze as they came up the hill. He saw a little silver haired girl sitting next to a firmiliar goggle head, hugging him, and saying 'thank you' over and over again.  
  
"Takuya...?"  
  
Takuya perked up at his voice, and turned around, breaking the hug the little girl had on him. A huge smile appeared on his face, as he ran over to the loner.  
  
"Kouji!!!"  
  
Kouji was on the ground the next thing he knew, the goggle head on top of him, after his tackle hug suceeded. Kouji put his arms around the goggle head, finally happy to see him.  
  
"Takuya... god dammit, what the hell are you doing here?! I was worried sick about you!! Suddenly, you go and disappear, not having anyone know where the heck you went, do you realize how worried your mom and brother are worried about you?"  
  
"...I didn't mean to cause you to worry, but I didn't even know where I was until I woke up. Besides, Chikari needed my help, she was close to dying when I found her." Takuya rubbed his head.  
  
Chikari was behind Takuya, as she stared at Kouji with wide curious eyes. Kouji bent down to her level and made a small smile.  
  
"Hi there. You must be the 'Chikari' Takuya was taking care of, huh?"  
  
She nodded. Takuya bent down and lifted the little girl onto his shoulder. Kouji looked a little confused at Takuya's sudden scoop as Chikari put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Takuya my nii-san now." Chikari smiled. ^^  
  
"What?! When did you have a sister, Ta-san?!"  
  
"I didn't, I'm adopting her, she has no family, so I said I would be her brother." Takuya tickled her, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Takuya, I need to tell you something, and it can't wait!"  
  
"Okay, Neemon, take care of her until I get back."  
  
Takuya followed Kouji over to the beach line, and bumped into him as he came to a sudden stop.  
  
"What is it, Kouji?"  
  
"Takuya, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time," Kouji grabbed Takuya's face with his hands, "I love you."  
  
Before Takuya could speak, Kouji pulled him into kiss. Takuya made no effort to resist, and welcomed Kouji's lips.  
  
A/N:: Now, I stop for now.  
  
Takuya and Kouji:: Awwwwww....  
  
Whits:: shut up, I put a lot of thought into that chapter, besides, it's not over.  
  
Chikari:: really?  
  
Whits:: yes, really, and chikari gets a mental beating  
  
Takuya:: -.0; what?  
  
Kouji:: we have to wait, right?  
  
Whits:: ::crossed arms and nods:: ^^ r/r 


	5. Pain

A/N: Okay, now I'll update this chap to make all the takuya/kouji yaoi fans happy.  
  
Takuya:; your a takouji fan yourself.  
  
Whits::yes i am, but i meant others.  
  
Kouji:: ::sighs:: that's obvious  
  
Chikari:: i'm getting hurt? waaaahhh...  
  
Takuya:; ::hugs her:: there, there, it's okay  
  
Whits:: for all fans of takouji, you finally learn how Takuya got to the digital world.  
  
Kouji:: just start the chapter  
  
Love of the Wolf "Pain"  
  
Chikari cheered up a bit, as Kouji and Takuya returned from the forest. Chikari ran up to Takuya, and clutched his arm. Takuya snapped out of his trance from the kiss and stared down at the sliver haired girl. She hopped into the goggle head's arms, as Kouji got up the courage to ask a question.  
  
"Takuya...?"  
  
"Yeah, Kouji?"  
  
"What's the deal with the digimon in the village calling Chikari a witch?" Kouji pointed a thumb towards the Angemon's village.  
  
"...They think the death of their guardian and Chikari's mother, Angewomon was all her fault, and that's around the time her blonde hair she was born with turned silver and her blue eyes turned red. Her feelings were too confused, so that's how it all happened."  
  
"That's why they call me a witch..." Chikari buried her hands into her pockets.  
  
"That makes more sense that it did before. That leaves one question. How did Takuya get to this world?" Kouji rubbed his head.  
  
~I can give you that answer.~  
  
A black mist suddenly engulfed Chikari, causing her to scream in pain, her hand reached desperatly for Takuya. The goggle head head reached his hand out and grabbed Chikari's, trying his best to pull her out. Suddenly, a powerful blast knocked him off his feet, knocking him into Kouji. His chocolate eyes widened as the mist that surrounded Chikari vanished completely.  
  
"Chikari!!!" Takuya weakily rose to his feet, only to fall back over.  
  
~That little half digimon's cry for help was the thing that brought you and the child of light to this world. But... since I have her, you won't be needed any longer. Leave this world, worthless children!!!"  
  
Kouji and Takuya were blinded by a bright white light. Kouji opened his eyes to find him and Takuya, out cold, in the middle of the park near his house. Kouji looked around a bit, and then lifted Takuya and ran for his house as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
'Chikari... please be okay...' Kouji pleaded in his mind.  
  
****  
  
The little girl's blood eyes opened to find herself in a dark a dreary room. She lifted herself to her feet, as tears the color of blood streamed down her cheeks.  
  
~Yes, the tears of a fallen angel with the wings of Angewomon.~  
  
Chikari's angel wings sprouted from her back, as she turned to see a devil digimon staring at her, only it looked like a teenager. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Who... are you?"  
  
"I was named Tsukimono, but I'm originally known as KidDevimon. Nice to meet you, spawn of Angewomon."  
  
"Don't make fun of my mother!!" Chikari growled.  
  
"Don't you know that Chikari isn't your real name. Your original name is supposed to be Tenshi, but I guess you abused that name haven't you? Looks like that cursed name you took from your father will have to do for you."  
  
"Shut up!!! Leave me alone!!!!" Chikari cried, clutching her head.  
  
"Awww... am I making you mad? Good, now that your precious little wild fire is no longer here to protect you, don't expect to get out of here so easily. Besides, he couldn't get back with the barrier I out around the entrance of the digital world." Tsukimono smiled angrily.  
  
"My nii-san will be able to get back, and he'll kick your little teen demon ass back to the Primary Village!!" Chikari growled.  
  
He walked up to the little girl, and grabbed her face with his hand.  
  
"We'll see just how much life he's willing to give up to get a little bitch like you back."  
  
Tsukimono let go of the silver haired child's face, and walked out of the room. All she could do was move into a corner, and cry, hoping Takuya would come and save her.  
  
'Takuya-chan... please help me...' She thought to herself.  
  
A/N:: I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of what else could happen.  
  
Chikari:: -.-; ummmm....my real name is Tenshi?  
  
Whits:: Yes, did you know tenshi is japanses for angel? tsukimono is the same for devil. ^^  
  
Kouji:: okay... that's great to know.  
  
Takuya:: uh huh, but that's how i got to the digital world?  
  
Whits:: ::nods:: and now i say r/r ^^ 


	6. Confusion

A/N: Okay, this will be the third to last chapter, so enjoy.  
  
Takuya:: this story has 32 reviews and 5 chapters, my god, takouji is popular  
  
Kouji:: your a brilliant one, Takuya  
  
Whits:: guys, knock it off. okay, takuya disclaimer.  
  
Takuya:: okay, whitney doesn't own Digimon, but she owns this fic, Chikari, and Tsukimono.  
  
Whits:: Kouji, warning  
  
Kouji:: grrrr... this is a yaoi fic for kouji and takuya, anyone who doesn't like boyXboy relationships, kick your self. I'm done  
  
Whits:: good, enjoy.  
  
Love of the Wolf "Confusion"  
  
Takuya's chocolate brown eyes opened to meet Kouji's deep blue ones, filled with concern. They brightened as Takuya woke up, blinking lazily.  
  
"Takuya, are you okay? That mist barrier hurt you pretty bad."  
  
"No...mist...Chikari!!" Takuys shot up, only to meet a painful headache.  
  
Kouji laid Takuya back down, laying next to him.  
  
"Takuya, your still too weak to go after Chikari. Regain your strength, then we'll save her from that digimon." Kouji said.  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Calm down, Takuya, or you won't recover a damn thing. Kouichi told me that there will be a portal to the digital world that will open so we don't have to break through the barrier that digimon set up. We'll be able to save Chikari, but we have to wait."  
  
"But, Kouji..."  
  
"I said wait, Takuya-aijin..."  
  
Takuya sighed, and laid himself back on the pillow. Kouji couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed Takuya, and kissed him. Takuya closed his eyes, his headache finally gone. Then... Kouji penetrated Takuya's mouth with his tounge, as Takuya took it with his own, as they began to fight each other. Kouji ran a hand through Takuya's brown hair, and Takuya pulled the ponytail out of Kouji's making it fall across his shoulders. Takuya pressed his hands on Kouji's chest, feeling his strong collar bone. Kouji took his mouth from Takuya's and put his mouth on Takuya's neck. Takuya let out a small moan, he wanted more. He knew he wanted to save Chikari, but being with Kouji was a moment he wanted to hold on to. He wrapped his arms around Kouji's waist, bringing a kiss back to Kouji's lips. Just to make the two mad, Junpei walked in.  
  
"...." Junpei felt shocked.  
  
"What in the name of hell do you want, Junpei?" Kouji growled, releasing Takuya from his arms.  
  
"Umm... am I interrupting something?"  
  
"That depends on what you want, now spit it out!!" Takuya snapped.  
  
"Kouji, your brother said the portal will open for you two in 20 minutes. Get dressed... and stop playing tonsil hockey..." Junpei left quickly, slamming the door.  
  
Kouji stared over at Takuya.  
  
"Takuya, do you think you could--...?"  
  
"Ask Chikari to kill Junpei? Don't worry, that one won't slip my mind." Takuya threw his gloves back on.  
  
****  
  
A young silver haired girl sat in the back of her cell, speaking a chant. Tsukimono walked in to hear her.  
  
"Mono wa jaka no kimo gake ques vo la menti..." She mumbled.  
  
"What in the name of hell are you doing?"  
  
As he began to get closer to her, he was blown back by a shield her energy was setting up. He whiped the blood away from his cheek. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Heh... so using your fallen angel powers to resist me, i see? Your a clever child, Chikari. Too bad your precious half digimon power won't last forever. I'll come back, and then you'll be a part of me."  
  
As he left, color returned to her black eyes. A smile appeared on her face, as a firmiliar energy filled her senses.  
  
'Nii-san has returned to this world...thank you, darkness...thank you so much...' She thought to herself.  
  
She quickly continued her chanting, her powers going stronger instead of weaker by the minute. her silver hair began to glow, and her blood eyes looked like burining coals. Her shield was now growing, determined to buy Takuya more time to kill KidDevimon.  
  
'You will die, Tsukimono... just like the one that killed my father... you will die slowly.' A smirk appeared on her lips.  
  
A/N:: Whoa...Chikari's got an evilside... wow.  
  
Takuya:: i really want to rescue her? she looks like she could handle him.  
  
Kouji:: oh brother.  
  
Whits:: anyway... r/r 


	7. Death

A/N:: Okay, time to get on with this takouji story.  
  
Takuya:: i liked the last chapter, honestly.  
  
Kouji:: Chikari went evil, and now we're going through tsukimono's barrier.  
  
Chikari:: ::is still chanting::  
  
Takuya:: -.-;  
  
Whits:: let's continue.  
  
Love of the Wolf "Death"  
  
Takuya and Kouji appeared in the middle of the forest, the hole disappearing from view.  
  
"From this point, we can't go home until we stop that digimon, and save Chikari." Takuya rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Don't let your guard down after we entered this digimon's castle, he's stronger than even Lucemon was, we'll have to be careful." Kouji warned.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Takuya and Kouji ran across the field to find what Bokomon had told him.  
  
'The lair of the ultimate demon lies in the grave of the father of the child, near the graves of your worse enemies.'  
  
"The graves of our worse enemies..." Takuya mused.  
  
"It must mean Cherubimon and IceDevimon. Near Cherubimon's castle is where the grave of the demon digimon's lair is." Kouji snapped his fingers.  
  
Takuya nodded, as they ran over the hill to the wastelands of their former foe's lair. Takuya skidded down the rocks of the slope to reach the bottom, Kouji close behind him. They finally found something that was never there before. It was a small grave written in a ancient digimon language.  
  
"I can't read this, did he just write random things on this stone?" Kouji growled in frustration.  
  
"...My father, who is buried near my mother, I wish your souls rest in peace. Your revenge will be carried out by my hands..." Takuya began to read out of nowhere, making Kouji stare at him.  
  
"You can read that?"  
  
"Yeah, but most of it is blurred out after hands..."   
  
"Okay... that's strange, I sure can't read any of it..."  
  
"Hey there's more down here."  
  
Takuya looked at the pictures of the tomb, trying to get a understanding of them. Suddenly, pictures of death and depression flew into his head, causing him to scream, grabbing his head.  
  
"Takuya!! What's wrong?"  
  
Takuya couldn't answer, his mind was more focused to getting out of the mental image he was getting. The boy that kidnapped Chikari stood over a mountain of dead digimon, absorbing their data, a dead smile on his face. Blood was everywhere as he ran his hand through the chest of a human, smiling happily as the man died, a small small appeared on his face as he licked the blood off his hand. The image flashed away from Takuya's mind, his breath coming in very hard and slow. His eyes focused on his love, as his body fell onto the loner's lap. Kouji didn't mind, but the way he did it was making him a bit worried.  
  
"Takuya, you okay?"  
  
"...this digimon...was the one... that killed... Chikari's...father..." Takuya clutched Kouji's vest into his hand.  
  
"Okay, can you tell which way this digimon is?"  
  
Takuya weakily raised one of his hands and pointed to the cliff to the right of them. It was glowing with dark and comforting energy. Kouji raised Takuya onto his lap, and headed over to the cliff and looked down. The energy seemed to be like a swirly road, trying to show the way.  
  
"You going down there? Be careful."  
  
Kouji looked up to see a black haired girl, her raven cascade flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were a gentle violet, and she wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of cream colored pants and light yellow boots. Kouji was getting a little uneasy about this girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ren'ai. I'm here to get you inside Kiddevimon's castle. Don't worry, I'm a messanger from Kidangelmon."  
  
"Kid...angelmon?"  
  
"I think you know her as Chikari." Ren'ai smiled.  
  
Ren'ai landed on the light only to show it was like a path in the air. Kouji stepped onto the light, and followed the girl down the path towards the castle. She stopped by two doors, making Kouji pause, and set his precious child of fire on the ground.  
  
"One leads to instant death by Kiddevimon, the other leads to the waiting Chikari. Choose wisely or you'll never live to regret it." Ren'ai pointed to the doors.  
  
"Hey, you said you were going to lead us strainght to Chikari!!" Kouji yelled.  
  
"I did, and now you have to pass my test, now choose."  
  
Takuya stared at both the doors, trying to get a sense that one of the doors had his waiting little sister behind it. He looked at the door with a imprint of the symbol of death planted on it, then two red sad eyes appeared. He looked at the other that had the symbol of greed on it, and the firmiliar coal eyes he saw in his dream stared at him in anger.  
  
"Will it be greed or death, fire and light?"  
  
"....Death."  
  
"Your sure, fire?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Ren'ai opened the door, as a rush of relief ran through the two boys. There laid Chikari, asleep in her cell. Takuya ran into the room, laying his hands on the bars.  
  
"Chikari!!"  
  
Her blood eyes opened to see her nii-san looking at her through her prison. She leapt up, and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Takuya!! I missed you!!"  
  
"Me too. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Takuya gently ran a hand through her silver hair.  
  
Kouji found the keys to the little half angel's cell, and she threw her arms around Takuya in joy. Suddenly, a wave of evil flew into the room, and a giant gash of blood appeared on Takuya's shoulder, making him fly into the wall. Kouji ran over to his fallen goggle head, as the evil took form as Kiddevimon.  
  
"Well, my barrier wasn't enough to stop the children of fire and light, I see. No matter, Chikari will no be one of me." He went to grab the young girl.   
  
"No, you won't!!!" Kouji leapt up, tackling the demon digimon down.  
  
"Get the hell off me!!" Kiddevimon blew Kouji into the wall right into Takuya.  
  
Chikari stared at the demon digmon in hate. Her fallen angel wings flew out of her back, as the room was surrounded in a aura of blood red. Takuay opened his eyes to see this.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Tsukimono growled.  
  
"I have to power to stop you, and send you back to hell where you came from, and I'm gonna take it." She growled, letting loose a wave of raw energy at the digimon, making it fly into the wall.  
  
"You fool, if you use that power, you'll body will be destroyed as well!!" Tsukimono growled. "Your gonna make the sacrifice that fire went to save you for nothing."  
  
"No, I won't. My angel blood will be destroyed, I'll be alive, but a full human." Chikari began to glow brighter.  
  
"Chikari..." Takuya breathed.  
  
Chikari turned to face Takuya, her blood eyes slowly turning the color of the sky.  
  
"You may not recognize me, nii-san, but I will find you again. I promise." Chikari smiled, as the energy around her began to consume her and Tsukimono.  
  
Takuya tried to scream her name, but the darkness was starting to swallow him. He grabbed onto the loner's shoulders, and held them tightly as the disappeared into darknesss.  
  
"CHIKARI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N:: Well, I'm done.  
  
Takuya:: that was depressing, will I see Chikari again?  
  
Kouji:: she's not gonna tell you, it would ruin the last chapter  
  
Chikari:: yeah, and besides, I still keep my silver hair right?  
  
Whits:: maybe. okay, r/r, hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Life

A/N:: Alright, I'm just gonna get this over with so people can send their last reviews for this, and i can work on any other stories and maybe start a new takouji later on.  
  
Takuya:: I think this one was good.  
  
Kouji:: Except chapter 2, that was rushed.  
  
Whits:: ::hits kouji in the head:: shut up!!! i put a lot of thought in that one too, thank you. do the disclaimer and warning, I need to figure something out.  
  
Takuya:: ::watches as she leaves:: okay, nothing except this fic, chikari, and the dead tsukimono and ren'ai belongs to whits.  
  
Kouji:: this is a yaoi fic, and if you don't like boyXboy relationships, you may go find a gun and shoot yourself in the head, we won't stop you.  
  
Love of the Wolf "Life"  
  
It had been two years since the adventure with Kiddevimon and the seperation with Chikari, and Takuya, now 15, was heading out his first year of high school. He was wearing the school uniform, which was pretty much a white undershirt with a black vest, and a pair of black pants, and white shoes. He lifted his backpack onto his shoulder, and went out of the classroom, with Izumi right behind the goggle boy.  
  
"Takuya, how's it going?" She smiled.  
  
"Not so good... it's been two years since Chikari was killed...she said she would come back, but I don't know if I would recognize her." Takuya sighed, sitting on the bench.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright, maybe it's taking a while for her to come back. She's probably going as fast as she can, don't worry, Takuya. She'll be back to see her nii-san again."  
  
"....Thanks, Izumi, so how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Junpei and Kouichi, both of them wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Aren't you afraid that a love triangle has just started between you three?" Takuya buried his cheek into his cupped hand.  
  
Izumi was blushing red when Takuya noticed Kouji walking along the sidewalk home. He jumped off, waving to Izumi, running up to Kouji with a happy smile on his face. Kouji turned to see the goggle boy ((maybe i shouldn't call him that anymore, he isn't wearing them anymore)) running up to him. He stopped, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Hi, Kouji!! How was school?"  
  
"Could have been better... I got homework already." Kouji tossed the bag onto the wall, taking his black vest off.  
  
"On the first day of school, damn your classes must be evil."  
  
"They are, my teachers are 'work all teen's asses off' types, but I'll get by, how about you?"  
  
"My teachers are nice, my gym teacher is the worst, but since I have gym for one year, I'll live with it."  
  
"Lucky you." Kouji smirked, grabbing his bag as the two headed for Takuya's house.  
  
"I'm getting hungry, let's go in, and I'll make us my secrect soup." Takuya's stomach growled in agreement.  
  
"I had no idea you could cook..." Kouji sighed.  
  
"I can, and my dishes are good, you should try some. Let's go in, and I'll whip something good for you."  
  
"Alright, why not?"  
  
Takuya led Kouji into his house, quickly heading into the kitchen, a anime smile on his face. Kouji sat on the couch, pullinh out his notebook, and finishing his math homewrok he was nearly done with. He looked up to see Takuya pass by a few times, carrying a couple things of spice, and a piece of paper. Sweatdrops appeared by the black haired boy, as he went into the kitchen to find out what in the world he was doing. Takuya was standing near a pot, and began to sprinkle the spice into the pot, and looked at the piece of paper, and added a few carrots into the pot.  
  
"Don't add and onions, Ta-san, don't like those."  
  
"Alright!! No problem there, Kouji-aijin. The soup will be done in a bit."  
  
Kouji was getting a little angry that he and Takuya weren't able to get together as much the last two years. Kouji's dad always went on business trips and left him with his step-mom, while Takuya went with his dad every other weekend with his dad. Kouji walked up to the brunette, and put his arms around him, making his chocolate brown eyes look into his blue eyes.  
  
"My homework can wait, after we eat, I want some time with you...is that alright with you?" Kouji whispered.  
  
"...alright, Kouji."  
  
Kouji gave him a kiss on the forehead, and headed into the living room. Takuya had a bit of blush running across his cheeks, but he was happy to finally get together with Kouji again. Boy, was his mother gonna be mad at him when he told her he was going to marry a boy...she would have a fit about it. Takuya paled a bit at the thought, then got over it, and turned the oven off, pouring two bowls of soup out of the pot, and went into the living room, carrying the soup into the room.  
  
"Done, go ahead and try it, don't worry, it's not poisoned." Takuya chuckled, taking a bite out of his soup.  
  
Kouji cautioned himself, then took a small taste of the soup. It was actually very good. You could never imagine that a boy like Takuya could cook. Just to ruin the moment, a small knock was heard at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Takuya sat up, heading for the door.  
  
He opened to find a young girl near the door. Her eyes were like the clouded sky above their heads, and her hair was light silver with blonde streaks every now in then. A small ripped up black t-shirt was on her and her pants were dark red pants. Her eyes seemed a bit brightened as she saw Takuya.  
  
"Takuya-nii-san!!!!" She tackled Takuya to the ground.  
  
"...C-Chikari?"  
  
"I missed you!! I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I tried my best to get through all the being reborn digimon. I'm back, nii-san!! And you have to keep your promise!" She snuggled him.  
  
"Woah, is that really her? Man, we missed you, kid." Kouji walked.  
  
"I missed you too, Kouji-kun."  
  
Takuya looked at his love, and looked down at the little girl he took care of two years ago. Chikari saw the look in his eyes, and she put her hand on Takuya's head.  
  
"Go have fun with Kouji-kun, and I'll go eat some of the soup in the kitchen that you made."  
  
Takuya hugged Chikari, and grabbed Kouji and ran into his room, taking his vest off as he shut the door. Kouji had a playful smile on his face, as he pulled Takuya onto the bed, and set his lips on Takuya's letting the formal goggle head return the kiss. The raven haired boy pulled the brunette's shirt off, throwing the item to the ground, as Takuya playfully pulled his lips off his, and set them on his neck. Kouji felt a small groan escape from his mouth, as Takuya laid his head on his chest. Kouji smiled, and wrapped his arms around Takuya, pulling him closer, as he smothered his hair with his hands, letting it run through his fingers. Takuya was enjoying the moment, and he pushed Kouji back first on the bed, kissing him, begging to let his tounge go through. Kouji allowed it, as their tounges began to fight each other. After a while, the two were too tired to keep it up anymore. Takuya looked out the window, and stared over at his love.  
  
"Good thing we have no school tomorrow, huh?" Takuya whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have to explain to your mother why a little silver haired girl is in your house." Kouji started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"That's true, hey, she can sleep with us tonight. So my mom doesn't figure it our yet." Takuya sighed.  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, after we're already getting ready to get married, and Chikari can stay with us. If she wants, at least until she's old enough to find someone she can love too."  
  
"Chikari, get in here, it's time to go to bed." Kouji called into the other room.  
  
Chikari came in a few minutes later, now in a pair of Takuya's little brother's shorts, and a baggy shirt. Kouji kept his laughs in, as the little girl snuggled up against Takuya, quickly falling to sleep. Takuya looked over at Kouji, then kissed him on the cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, we'll have a little more time to ourselves tomorrow, I promise." Takuya smiled.  
  
"Okay, a promise from you is a lot to expect, but alright, Tomorrow, we have a little more time to ourselves, then I get that damn homework finished."  
  
Kouji gave Takuya one final kiss before the two of them laid down. Takuya stared down at the sleeping Chikari. He wasn't going to let her suffer anymore than she has already, he would take care of her. He kissed her gently, and whispered 'good night' to her, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N:: Well, that was good, I hope you all enjoyed. well, that's the last chapter, and now I bring this story to a close. First, I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you like any more takouji fics I might put up. bye bye  
  
Takuya, Kouji, and Chikari:: BYE!!!! 


End file.
